You and Me For Real
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: It would be the epilogue for the creation-a harmless, but in truth, a dangerous lie. Without any hesitation, he severed his connections. His connections. With her.
1. Chapter 1

'_Goodbye, my friend.'_

This would be the last, he knew. From everything that started, it had to end. Here. Lost and forgotten. _This_ would just be memories; episodes of the past that brought unbending changes to him. He had no choice but to do this.

As much as it pained him.

Through the darkness of his room, he silently stared at the glowing glass-screen right in front of him. Hr gave a last glance on the web page of almost-filled of red rectangular boxes.

_This_ changed him. _This_ would be the memory. _This_ pained him.

Lastly, _this_ was the sole reason for what everything that had happened. And he had to leave _this _as if nothing had begun.

Seconds passed, and alas, he pointed the mouse to hyperlinked-text. He landed on a page that for the first time, he had accessed.

There was no looking back. This was it.

It would be the epilogue for the creation-a harmless, but in truth, a dangerous lie.

Without any hesitation, he severed his connections.

His connections.

With _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I, HeavenlySwirl, do not own Naruto Shippuuden or any of its characters. This disclaimer is effective for ALL chapters._

* * *

She stood still, leaning against the rooftop's railing, her arms crossed and her mouth sighing repeatedly. She seemed to be out of herself—almost breathless, a bit hopeless and seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"It's been three months since then, how come he just... disappeared like that." She whispered her last three words, almost inaudibly for anyone to hear.

Silence then made its way around her.

And then at her new question, surprisingly, broke the glassed-silence. "You're a guy...can you at least tell me something that may have gone to that guy's head?"

She was turning to me, her brown eyes staring curiously.

"Hn." I responded.

"Eh, come on, Neji. Please?"

I sighed and crossed my arms on top of the metal railing. I was her best friend, most of the time the person she could talk to. That was why... "I could only say that he seemed to realize that you had romantic feelings for him."

Hn.

At this, she scowled and I offered a smirk. "I don't have 'romantic feelings for him,'" She added air quotes as she spoke, "Stop smirking, Hyuga! I'm not in love with him!"

I smirked even more. She constantly denied it, even now. I shook my head. "If you say so,"

Before rolling her eyes, she punched me in the arm. "Oh please," That didn't hurt, of course.

Another silent moment loomed before us.

It was my turn to sigh-something she seemed to notice but then did not press any further. She might have taken it as an excuse for the cold February, which was indeed, three months since then.

She was still thinking of him-the guy she met when she fully got herself involved in an anime fandom. The anime was indeed unique; it was named Jinchuuriki -about a boy Namikaze Naruto who was on a quest to search for all the tailed-beasts and to fulfil his destiny, becoming the completed form's host. Challenges came along as the series went on, especially rogue ninjas and his rivalry with the Akatsuki-lead by his mortal enemy, Uchiha Sasuke.

I would know, since I once knew her online friend.

Jyuuken was the username of this cyber friend of hers, a skilled artist and poet in his own right. He constantly made dedications for her and she seemed joyful every time and kept telling me about his pieces, facts about him and their conversations.

And from that I realized, she fell for him and he fell for her.

...well, he had always been.

Since _I_ created him in the first place...

He was a simpler version of me: intelligent, reserve, artistic and addicted to the Jinchuuriki fandom.

From what I knew, that was what I created. But then, she believed that I was a twin of him. I guessed I became more alive whenever I talked to her. It felt easier, since it was almost anonymous.

And just everyday, I kept chatting, discussing and drawing for her. The simple idea that I was him did not dawn on her. For all she knew, I wasn't artistic or poetic and obviously would not waste any time for online people and anime...

I mentally shook my head.

...If only she knew.

I became interested in the obsession she was in and I secretly did my research. I could draw as well, traditionally and every time I wanted to write a poem... I constantly thought of her.

And from that, I ended up living a lie—almost becoming two people at the same time. Fooling her every time, even if it wasn't my intention in the first place.

"Hello?!" I noticed her soft small hands waved in front of my face.

I held it by the wrist and glared at her. "Sorry," She gave me a sheepish smile and I couldn't help but loosen my hold.

I just couldn't seem to get mad at her, even when she often did that despicable habit of hers.

"But we need to go, it's getting late," She continued and then she grinned, "Walk me home, my handsome body guard?" She asked me, laughingly.

I nodded, always taking account her safety before my own. I tailed after her, already accustomed to that nickname she made.

We walked home, her pace always in synched with mine.


End file.
